Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a New Pairing
by Judge of the Winds
Summary: A little late Velantine's gift to you guys. My romance fic, I'll be using NEW pairings, ones who could actually get along well together. 03: Looking for Understanding. Rated T for love scenes, but no more than a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Yo.

This is my first love fic (ok, no Shi--- was my first one XP but it's on hold). Anyway, since my main focus right now is Gallia, and it's Valentines, I decided to do a little pairing ^_^. There will be a few pairings that you can notice, though not all are canon (O.o) and some original appearances are there as well. This'll last from Valentines to White day, March 14. So, ^o^ _this _is a special "season" fic. NOTE MOST ARE CRACK PAIRINGS OF MY OWN CREATION XD

Also, hopefully this won't take up too much space; here's my little Valentines gift. Most likely it will be about 3 chapters. Now, let this be read as a bite of warm, rich chocolate.

* * *

_It had been seven months since the light, seven months since their lives were changed. More had come of course, and some had actually been able to leave. They laughed, cried, played, and lived their breaths in peaceful enjoyment in their land. But something was missing, something… more… her heart was thumping. Was it… romance?_

"DINNER!!!!" The army's chef shouted. Before 5 seconds were up, laguz of all kinds of cats had crowded into the mess hall. They came from the training areas, the spars, from the nearby forest, their tents, everywhere. All were quite hungry and plenty of food was brought out. A few will now be the center of this piece of fiction.

"HEY! That's _my _piece of deer, Kyza! Give it back!" A young silver haired cat dove for his beloved venison, and landed face first into a platter of chicken.

"Not if I can help it. You'll have to knock it outta my hands first!" the tiger called back. They'd been at it for a week now, each time the other getting a 'point' in the system.

"GYAH!" The cat reached for it again. This time he got a bit agitated.

A blue cat nearby sighed. "Kyza, just give him the meat already. Besides, you have too much of that with Lyre…"

"Oh. Sorry, Captain." The pale tiger responded. "Here…" He then sighed. The guy had already found a new piece to munch on.

Meanwhile, the prince was wasting no time to stuff all the meat and bread he could stuff into his jaw. The lions _were _the most voracious of the beast clans, but Skrimir was especially known for it. He'd already gotten down 12 platefuls, and was working on yet another.

Ike was at 10, Soren watching him with a blank face. Ike was also known for his appetite, but to almost match Skrimir was almost unbelievable. Those already done were cheering for either of them. How Soren became referee, even he didn't know.

Oscar, Sutton, Marie, and Aria had just finished making the rest of the meal. All of the meat, bread, vegetables and fruit were consumed very quickly while amidst the laguz. They were able to hear some of the rumors coming from the mess hall, though…

"Hey, did you hear about the letter that keeps appearing on people's beds? It keeps saying that they're wanted at the main tent at dusk fall, but when they got there, no one was there! Weird, isn't it?"

"There've been a few people that have gotten things saying something about 'Be My Valentine' or something like that. Who do you think could be sending them?"

"I got some weird flowers that had a card on them saying 'Be Mine' and 'I love you'… I wonder if they're sending me one... OOH~! I hope it's from Ranulf!!!"

…Yes, that last one was Lyre, the girl in red who obsessed over Ranulf, and was squirming like gelatin in a shook bowl.

"I wonder why people have been sending others Valentines cards… and no one knows who sent them… maybe there's a spy in the camp trying to get us?" Sutton inquired.

"OR just a bunch of lovesick pansies who think cheesy cards and roses are good presents are actually good…" Marie then got sharply chastised by Aria, who not only scolded her, but also drilled some ideas she had… which didn't seem like good ideas after Marie heard them…

* * *

**AFTER LUNCH**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?!?!" Marie looked like she got hit by a tornado, the way her face looked. Well, that or she was with an adventurous (_ahem _annoying *smack* OW!) Aria.

"I told you, we're going to find out who wrote those letters… most of them anyway. Though I agree there are a few people who would actually go as far as the letter stuff…" Aria stared at Gatrie, who, once seeing that she'd laid her eyes on him, let out an offensive noise, to which Shinon whacked him in the head with his bow afterwards. Both females looked at him in disgust and carried on.

"I'm serious, if I didn't know better, I'd…" Marie tried to comfort her friend Aria, who was pretty annoyed at the blue knight's gesture.

"Don't worry, Aria, he's just a moron who doesn't know how to deal with women. There's tons of him out there, so just ignore him." Marie said.

They'd gotten to the tents of the laguz warriors, most of them out training. They started looking around the various sizes of pitched mini-hills and stopped to find a cat, writing a letter to someone. They overlooked it, thinking that it was just another homesick soldier who wanted to see his family. It was inevitable; they were already past the Ribahn River and that meaning they would come home soon.

All the other laguz were testing each other… Lethe and Lyre, Kyza and Mordecai, Ranulf and Skrimir, and there were the other soldiers, going on tiger versus tiger or cat versus cat. One certain soldier wasn't there…

It wasn't a regular soldier though. It was that silver cat from before… the one that dove after the venison that Kyza nabbed? Yeah, that one. He was writing a letter to a certain someone he liked.

Now, before we head on to see what he's writing, we might need some background information.

He had been in the army for only 5 beorc years. Yet, he showed enough potential to be general within the next 3. His eye had been hit by a stray axe, but thanks to a nearby beorc healer he was fine within minutes. It still left a bad scar from the left of his forehead to his right cheek, though. Now he hid it by covering the wound with his headband. People thought he was just another Kyza wannabe (there were at least seven in the camp already), but at least _he_ knew he wasn't. He was something more.

He had just finished jotting down the last sentence in a little note from a piece of parchment. It read:

_Meet me at the mess hall when the moon is high. I'll be waiting there for you. Make sure you are alone; this must be kept secret from everyone._

He stuffed the paper into his pocket on his waist, hoping it wouldn't fall out if he was training. If it did… well, let's say that other males would laugh, and females would probably hurt him. Very, very badly.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Lyre said.

"What, that you finally need to focus more on training and _less_ on your _looks?_" Lethe retorted at her twin sister.

The red twin sighed. "_Besides _that. It's almost love season!" Lethe bug-eyed at Lyre's spontaneous comment.

"Uh… LOVE season? _This_ is _**war**_, **not** _love_!" Lethe growled back.

"So? All's fair in love and war…"

"…I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." was all Lethe said.

* * *

**AND**

So, Mordecai, have you heard of those weird roses and notes appearing on peoples' beds?" Kyza asked.

The blue tiger replied, "Mordecai… got one." The pale tiger got surprised at this. Mordecai had a secret admirer?

"You actually got one? What'd it say?"

"The note said something about 'Meet them at the mess hall at dusk tomorrow…' and that's all Mordecai remembers." Kyza sighed at this.

"So, a secret person is sending love letters to everyone and no one knows who it is? You don't think a spy could be in the camp, do you?" Kyza asked.

"Mordecai hopes not."

* * *

**^o^ - - -**

"Skrimir, you know about the letters, don't you?" Ranulf asked.

"Hmm? Why would I need to? HA! Valentines is a foolish beorc holiday." Skrimir nodded.

The blue cat winced at this. Obviously Skrimir thought of training and NOTHING ELSE AT ALL. Well, maybe food, and the army, but that was it. Oh, and worthy opponents. Ranulf dodged a swipe from Skrimir's giant paw and spun to face his leader's side. He leapt up and landed a scratch on Skrimir's back, to which the latter shook off. The red lion jumped at the blue cat, but stopped, landing with a loud thud on the ground. He found a red rose, and attached to it was a note.

Skrimir shifted back to his laguz form and called a time out for him and Ranulf. He started to read the note.

_Dear Skrimir,_

_I never told you this before, but I feel like I should know you better. Meet me at the arena when the moon is almost at its peak. You will see me there. Report at 2300 hours the day after tomorrow._

_From, Your secret admirer_

The big lion blushed when he saw the last four words in the note. He actually had a girl like him? Not just respect him? To tell the truth, he thought no girl liked him, the way he was so 'brash' and 'harsh'. That was why he was always training, and ignored most of the small talk among the troops. Maybe there was one member who really liked him.

"Hey, Skrimir……" Ranulf saw Skrimir holding the note attached to the rose. He looked at it. "Oooh… looks like you have a crush~… well, good luck!" Ranulf tried to speak words of encouragement.

Said lion blushed even more at this comment. He didn't think _he_ of all people would have a secret lover. He ended up brushing it off as some cruel prank from a rowdy soldier. The one thing the lion didn't notice on the paper was a little 'L' in the lower-right corner.

* * *

**IN A TENT**

"I wonder if… if he got my… my Valentine…" the girl blushed fiercely.

* * *

**GREIL MERC TIME!!!**

Meanwhile in the Greil Mercenaries' side of the camp, Mist and Mia were busy making cards for Valentines. Mist was making her cards for her friends, as she didn't really know who to give her _big_Valentine to. Mia was over at Daniel's blacksmith tent to see if she could whip something up for her archrival, and her training buddy, Ike. She'd already gotten Ike a special blade, and was now inquiring about something different.

"Hey Daniel! Would you happen to know how to make uh… staves?"

"Hmm… I can't say I do. Staves are more of Aimee's department… I can try though."

"Cool, because I need one for my rival…"

"You mean Rh…"

Mia's gauntlet shuddered, and her faced blushed as she put the former over Dan's mouth.

"Don't blurt it out loud! He might… he might hear…" Mia blushed more at her comment.

"Bweb bie fu kin ked dou hen ffu ma mouf!" Daniel couldn't say anything against Mia's suffocating palm.

"What?!?" Mia let go of Daniel.

"I said, if you could get your hand off of my mouth, I'd be able to get started on one. I'll ask Aimee if she has any spare staff scrolls."

"Oh~ Thanks Danny!" Mia went off, skipping out of the tent.

"She's kind of crazy… and… and did she just call me Danny!?" Daniel wondered.

* * *

**2ND TIME IN A TENT**

'She... she'll come, right?' He pondered.

* * *

**EVENING**

"It said to come at midnight, right?" A red cat asked herself. She got the letter fair enough, and was wondering what was taking her supposed "lover" Ranulf so long. She caught a glimpse of something behind the mess hall's tent. It wasn't Ranulf, though...

"Uhh... hi..." A silver cat who looked like Kyza appeared before her. His hair was still spiked up by his headband which covered his axe scar, and was holding a little box of heart-shaped chocolates he'd gotten Marie to make for him, to give to his special someone in his heart.

Lyre gasped. "You...you're..."

"I know, I may not be someone like Ranulf. Sorry if I disappointed you." The cat's ears flattened out as he turned his head down, his face a scarlet hue, the same as the color of the box that he had in his hand.

"No, it's not that, it's just... you..." Lyre was embarrassed. She actually... admitted that... she liked this cat better... maybe more than Ranulf. The way he looked, a calm, gentle face that could defend just as well as it could befriend, his metallic hair swaying gently in the nocturnal gusts, his body swaying to and fro along with it, like a melody of the wind with him as the metronome.

The silver cat sweated a little. To be loved or be rejected, this was the fruits of his labor.

"I..." Lyre paced a little towards him. Thump.

"I... I-I..." She started to open up, arms coming around the cat's armored chest. Thump-thump.

She sniffed a little. "I...I love you, Kezhda."

The big cat found himself in the soft, puerile embrace of his newfound love, now caressing his hand through her cottony, strawberry blonde hair. She smelled sweet, like the roses back in Gallia. Kezhda began to relax, his arms slowly but surely, easing back to Lyre's hips, her petite figure even cuter in the moonlight.

"So... I guess... tomorrow will be another beautiful day, huh?" Lyre asked. She leaned on his chest, silently rocking in his arms.

"Yep." Was all Kezhda said, swaying with her in the stillness of their moment together.

"Thank you." Lyre happened to get the box from Kezhda's hands while they were hugging. She could smell sweet things inside. One last time, before she slept, she decided to do one last thing; she leaned up, and gave Kezhda the best present he could receive; A Lover's Kiss, one on the cheek.

Both Lyre and Kezhda fell asleep warm, their romance fresh inside their hearts. Lyre lay with her arms open, Kezhda with one hand on his cheek; the place where a gentle caress had now been imprinted, one he hoped would never go away.

* * *

QvQ I need a brief moment.

^w^ Yes, I'd say this makes me feel all warm and cuddly and shiny inside. I hope I introduced a new pairing for people to use, KezhdaxLyre. I decided on this because 1) there should be at least one other cat Lyre could be involved with, 2) Kezhda needs love, and 3) they make one of the cutest couples I can think of.

Two more new pairings I hope to introduce will be on the way, and maybe be accepted in the FE pairing book. Thanks for reading, and hope you like it. If there's something wrong, notify me via PM, and I'll come up with more of this later.

Happy valentines day!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo.

This is the second chapter to my fanfic, **Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a new pairing**. This time we see a bit more of Kezhda x Lyre, but now another pairing is about to show up. This one's a bit of a doozy, so I'll try to do my best.

No disclaimers are needed. You guys should know this gig by now. =D Oh and I don't mind if you review. I like to know if this is good material. I personally like pairings that can inspire other fanfics.

Anyway...on with the show!

* * *

_She'd sent the Valentine, and he had hopefully gotten it. All she had to do was to wait. His personality unfortunately, said… otherwise… the young woman sighed. But the thought of him, his content face, gold eyes, and not to mention the deep blush she got of the picture of her in his strong, muscular, protecting arms, had her in a euphoric trance._

* * *

The green-clad woman closed her book, a small diary that she kept as a recording of the war. No one knew that she had a diary, except her sister, who knew to keep her mouth shut about it when it came to something that needed to be kept under their "Twins Lock" mechanism.

The tent flapped open to reveal a blue cat, none other than Ranulf himself. Thankfully she'd already packed the journal away for another time, away from his curious eyes. If he found out she'd be the laughingstock of the army. Not to mention the fact that things between her and the blue cat might _not_ go so well.

"Hello, Lethe. Have you seen Skrimir anywhere? I haven't seen him and he's not been in the arena since yesterday afternoon."

"Um, I can't say I have. Wait… WHY IS HE NOT THERE?!? HE'S THE COMMANDER OF THE ARMY HERE!!! HE'S…" Lethe suddenly remembered what Skrimir said the day before.

* * *

"_I'm going off hunting for some elk in the nearby forest. I'll be back by dawn with plenty of elk! HAHAHA!"_

"_**Shouldn't** _you _be with the army, Skrimir? I mean, we have plenty of meat already…"_

"_*sigh* Let him go, Lethe. He'll be back soon." Ranulf sighed. "It's his way of using leftover energy."_

"_RANULF! You __**know **__that sending him away from camp will make the camp's morale collapse!"_

"_It's not far, and according to reports, we're near a forest full of meat." Ranulf licked his lips. "I think I might see if I can catch one myself…"_

_Lethe was appalled, and promptly and mentally facepalmed herself. _

_'Then again,' she thought, 'Male laguz are inclined to hunt. More than the women, anyway.'_

* * *

"You don't think he…" Lethe started.

"Let's hope not. If he doesn't show up, the army will-…"

"Will what?" There, right outside the flap of the tent was no other than General Skrimir with the biggest elk the pair had ever seen being carried on his back. The two felines were amazed for two reasons; that he spent all night tracking that elk (as evident from small circles under his eyes), and that the elk was huge, enough for at least three laguz to dine on.

"AH! SKRIMIR!? WHERE WERE YOU? YOU ALMOST CAUSED US A CRISIS!" Ranulf shouted at his commander. This happened on routine twice a week, usually on Tuesday and Thursday.

"So, what are you going to do with that elk, General?" Lethe asked.

"What'd you think, Lethe? EAT IT." Skrimir replied snootily. "I'm off to the mess hall."

The two cats waited for the lion to leave, then both decided by looking into each others' eyes. 'He's crazy…'

* * *

**MORE GREIL MERCS**

Mia was almost flying off the walls in anticipation to see what kind of staff Rh… the narrator's mouth is now covered.

"I _said_ not to say anything about that! He _might hear you!_"

"Blie… Rura takib isp toou bar…" the narrator said through Mia's hand.

"… You're taking me to a _bar_? WHY?" Mia asked.

"**I DIDN'T SAY THAT!** I said, 'you're taking this too _far_.'"

"Oh… sorry…" Mia blushed.

...Anyway...

* * *

Mia had just gotten through sparring with Ike and went to Daniel's convoy wagon. She began bewildering him with a barrage of questions.

"So? So? Did you finish the rod yet? Huh? HUH?" Daniel wasn't getting fond of Mia's questionnaire at all.

"No, and Aimee won't stop stalking Ike with various forms of harassment." Daniel curtly replied.

"Oh… *sniff*…" Mia began to sniffle.

Daniel sighed. "Mia, it'll be fine. Just give me a bit more patience and you'll see for yourself what I can do."

"Okay." Daniel wiped away a tear from Mia's face with a handkerchief. "You think he'll like it?"

"I bet he will. It's an uncommon staff by the sounds of Aimee's rumors." Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel! You're the best!" Mia gave Dan a quick hug and trotted off to annoy a certain red-haired archer. (A.)

* * *

**GALLIAN ARMY AREA'S LUNCH TABLES**

Lethe happened to notice a rare sight: a wistful Lyre apparently looking for someone. She leaned over to Ranulf.

"Well, what'd ya know, Lyre isn't running her mouth off like usual... You think she's been hit by the love bug?" Lethe asked playfully. (also very rare, she's in a good mood)

"Hmm... I bet she's found a crush. And I'm glad it wasn't me this time. Do you remember in the Mad King's War right before Ike left for Port Toha? She sent me at least three dozen gifts that looked like they were made by fan-girls on steeped Olivi grass. (B.)"

"Yeah... she's grown a bit since then. I can't believe she's growing up on us."

"Hey, she looks like she found somebody..." Ranulf ended the chat as Lyre found her special someone.

The red-clad cat trotted over to her new boyfriend: The ever now-happy Kezhda. He'd been in somewhat of a slump before, but now it seemed as if he had been hypnotically turned into a different person. Some people had been wondering why he had changed so much.

"Hey, I heard the captain's got a new girlfriend. Wonder who the lucky woman is..." said one of Kezhda's men.

"Hey, isn't that... _isn't that General Lethe's sis? I wonder why she's here..." _said another.

Lyre kissed his cheek, then whispered something to Kezhda, the two running off together.

"Looks like the rumors around camp are true..." The first man said.

"...Gossipers..." Soren mumbled from a distance in disgust. Apparently Gallians were suckers for gossip.

* * *

**YET AGAIN, GREIL MERCS TIME**

The young brunette sighed in her tent. She'd been deciding who to give her big valentine to; she was tired of Boyd's and Rolf's shenanigans for at least a decade, Rhys was off preparing medicine for the injured warriors who were constantly coming into his medical tent, Oscar was constantly in the kitchen when they weren't off somewhere, then off to quell his brothers' fighting, and heaven forbid she give one to Shinon or Gatrie. Shinon would likely say something weird, and Gatrie would be off the scale, so far she did NOT want to know.

"Mist, would you get some nearby herbs from the kitchen, please?" Rhys asked, appearing out of his medic tent. "I have more patients to attend to, and I need some rosemary. Would you be able to get it?" he asked politely.

"Sure, Rhys." She replied calmly. '-sigh- I don't know who to give my valentine to... I was hoping to give it to Boyd, but knowing him he'll probably call me something I wouldn't like or some other waltz. Rolf is busy practicing his bow, Oscar of course is still cleaning up the mess tent...' she trailed off in her mind.

Unknowingly, she ran into Kyza.

"Oh! Sorry, Mist. I did not see you there." Kyza said, a bit stunned the sister to the commander would be in space.

"Ah! Sorry Kyza... I didn't mean to do that!" Mist blushed.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine. See you later." Kyza ran off to the training area.

"Uh... Sure... Okay." Mist stammered. _'T-that was awkward... why am I so red!?'_

She rushed to the mess tent. "Uh... Oscar? Are you there?" She called into the empty room.

"Yes, Mist?" Oscar asked. He looked at her from his lean in the flap; she seemed to be tinged with a light shade of pink.

"Um... do you have any... rosemary? Rhys needs some for medicine."

"Oh. Sure, I have some right here." He rummaged through a little bag of spices he carried with him in the kitchen. "Ah, here we are. This should be enough for Rhys' needs. Here you go." He handed the herbs to Mist.

"Thank you, Oscar." Mist nodded politely to the green knight, and scurried off to the medic area.

* * *

**TRAINING AREA**

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get some items for today's practice." Kyza announced.

"Hmm? And just _what_ kind of items do you have?" Lethe asked, obviously unimpressed.

"Like special things that Aria cooked up." He held out his hand, showing three roll-like balls that were about the size of donut holes. "She said that if you eat them they give you more strength. I was hoping to try them out." Kyza stated. "The red is for strength, green for defense, and blue for speed."

"Well, eat one and see what it does already, if they really boost abilites." Lethe retorted, still unimpressed. Under the command of Lethe, Kyza decided to eat the green one. He put the others in his pouch.

"Urgh... bleh..." Kyza didn't feel so good, then looked as if he had been exercising nonstop for three days; his defense had grown by at least 10 points on the status screen, and now seemed to be able to deflect a blow from even Skrimir.

"Looks like they work. I'll try one then." Lethe picked up the blue roll and swallowed. She shivered like a kit in an ice storm, recovering almost instantaneously. She waved her hand in front of her. To her surprise, it waved with gale-force winds. She snickered as Kyza's well-groomed hair seemed to fly into a bedhead.

"Hmm... I wonder if Aria has any more. I'll go and... check." Lethe sprinted off to Aria, hoping to not only find new ability rolls, but also a possible gift to a big redhead.

* * *

**MESS TENT**

Lethe promptly barged in while Oscar and Aria were putting up the last of the dinnerware. Both surprised as to their friend's spontaneity, they looked at her panting form.

"Hah.... hah.... Have you....hah.... have any.... ability rolls???" Lethe panted from exhaustion. That blue ball really took the strength out of her. Nonetheless, she had to see what else Aria cooked up.

"Umm... yes... we made some other-colored ability rolls. Let's see here..." Aria scrounged around in the pouches for the rolls, finding them in a small basket. There was an orange, a green, a violet, a white, a red, a blue, a yellow, and a pink-colored roll. She presented them to Lethe so she could decide, pointing to them as she explained their abilities.

"The red is strength, orange for skill, yellow for build, green for luck, blue for speed, violet for resistance, white for healing, and pink was for... aw, what was it... umm... oh yes! Pink's for compatibility!" Aria said.

Lethe picked out the red, violet, pink, and white rolls out of the basket and sped off to her tent. Aria stood with a blank face, wondering why she wasn't her usual crabby self. Oscar stood behind her and whispered, "Something's going in her favor... and something to do with a certain _male resident._" Aria's eyes widened at her epiphany: Lethe had an _honest love:_ not one like between her and Ike, one full of combat; nor Ranulf's, that of jokes and retaliation. This was _actual compassion and affection._

Aria then wondered just who was the "lucky" man.

* * *

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

"When is he going to get here? He should be here by now... I hope he read the note..." Lethe whispered as she quietly paced the ground around her. Hardly anyone was up at this hour, most likely past midnight. She saw a looming shadow come near her position. As it walked by, she recognized it only as a small domestic cat. She sighed at her own impatience.

"Mmph... the place should be around here... unh... le's'see..." No doubt about it, only Skrimir could have that deep of a tone. She hugged the side of the tent. Unknowingly to her, Skrimir was quite a bit sleepy. (Hey, big guys usually get lots of sleep.)

The lion's eyes were widened a bit when he found the maker of the letter, none other than Lethe herself. If it weren't for the darkness, Skrimir would have noticed that lethe had a small tinge of red in her cheeks. He could still sense a bit of unease in her scent.

"*Lion Yawn* Lethe, why are you up this late? We have a... marsh.... tomorrow... and... zzzzzzzz..." The lion already fell asleep, and standing up no less. Lethe lightly tapped him on the nose to make him wake up.

"Skrimir- I mean, General... I know that you've been working very hard lately so... I decided to... y'know... give some extra provisions..." She handed him a small covered basket, Skrimir opening it to find the little breadballs that she got earlier. "They'll help you out in the next battles... if you want to use them, anyway..." Lethe unknowingly blushed a bit harder when Skrimir's canine teeth glowed in the moonlight, a sure sign he liked it.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be sure to use them tomorrow. ... You need anything else?" He asked.

"Umm..." Lethe stuttered. She wanted to smack herself for this. Usually only Lyre would do this sorta stuff; she was known for being type to be interested in skill rather than impressing with gifts. "Well..." As she finished that utterance, Skrimir somehow snaked his arm around Lethe's shoulders and began walking her back to her tent. She blushed, hoping Ranulf didn't see her with the General; his 'armor' having more than a few chinks that Lethe could no doubt pierce if she was seen with the big lion on camp. (C.)

They finally arrived at Lethe's tent, Skrimir having to've been woken up by another tap on the nose by Lethe.

"Well, good night, General. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lethe quickly bowed and started to open the flap of her and her twin's tent.

"Good night, Commander. Oh and..." he paused.

"Hmm?" Lethe asked.

"Sweet dreams." Skrimir gave a small smirk at Lethe that made her jump. He trailed off into his tent and plopped onto the mattress, audible from the whole camp.

"I hope no one ever finds out about this... maybe we could meet again..." Lethe inwardly wondered as she unwrapped her diary and jotted down some notes before falling asleep. She dreamt of being in that same, shaggy red-haired lion's arms.

Skrimir had dreams of Lethe, and a _very_ large elk on a plate.

* * *

**References:**

(A.)- Mia can get on Shinon's nerves. XD Mainly for persona-clash.

(B.)- Basically steeped Olivi grass is like someone on crack. =P Rabid Fangirls might go that far if they are a fan of a celebrity in real life... sometimes.

(C.)- mod of 'Big Dog on Campus.' Skrimir is the leader of the Laguz Alliance, so he _does_ have some political power in the camp. O_O If the muscles weren't enough.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**O_O"""** I had no idea I went _that_ far. Hopefully Lethe wasn't too OOC at the end; she's supposed to be a bit shy around Skrimir because of the top italics. Aka, she has a teeny little crush, though not one big enough for recognition or harm.

Next will most likely be a crack pairing; as there is hardly any possible way it would actually happen; it was somehow put in here. XD

Review if you want. This is just a test to see how well you guys respond to my 'pairings that could work' and 'pairings that would be interesting to see.' Lemme know if I need to change something, preferably in a bullet-list.

G'night... _ 12:58 Am... Easter Sunday... |D lulzicon...

See you later with the next edition of fics, and Sam will be my focus in the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo.

Welcome to Chapter 3 of **Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a New Pairing.** Today we get what most would consider crack. I don't believe people have even _considered _this pairing, but I think it fits well, given he needs a break from Lyre; she needs a break from Boyd, Rolf, and Rhys; and they both need someone to release their feelings.

Also, there's an appearance of the next couple, who will be revealed in the fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was the day of Jubal, where the sky lit up with the colors of rose petals at night, 12:00 sharp. Almost everyone who was going was with a date, or remembering those who they had been with; it was an important event for almost everyone.

Kezhda and Lyre simultaneously agreed to go with each other, and Lethe had watch over Skrimir that day, so she decided to drag him along. Rhys was busy getting the medic tent patients cleaned up before midnight, Mia saying she wanted to come with him. Shinon and Gatrie were getting the "local beverages", which wasn't very cryptic; they were going to get drunk again, like they had most years.

While others had gotten gathered together, a certain brunette was found sighing at the attempts of a partner.

Boyd had tried asking her; Rolf also tried. Hey, even "Uncle" Gatrie tried to ask (before getting berated by the entirety of the Greil Mercenaries, that is). She just couldn't find someone who could really understand her, being in this type of situation.

She breathed a small sigh and scurried to get everything else done at camp before the big show…

Meanwhile, on the other side of camp was a certain tiger facing off against another tiger, one slightly bigger than the other, and talking while trading hits.

"Hey, Mordecai… you don't happen to*growl* have a date to go with you tonight, do you?" Kyza interrogated.

"Um… No…" Mordecai looked at him funny while dodging a stray paw of Kyza's. Kyza frowned at this.

"No? Surely you jest, cousin; a big guy like you, unable to get a girl???" Kyza joked. "C'mon, there must be _someone _who likes you. Go out there and ask!" Kyza said. _'But then again, I've not found mine either…'_

"But… Mordecai doesn't know who to ask…" Mordecai said sadly. Who'd accept _him?_

"Does it matter? As long as you like them, you'll be fine." Kyza trailed off. They decided to just train from then until they stopped.

Meanwhile, on the other side of camp…

"_C'mon_, Kezhda! We need to pick our spot for tonight!" Lyre said pleadingly. Kezhda got dragged along by his headband. He tried to escape the tight grip of his 'girlfriend', but he was left with naught but dirtier boots.

Around the middle of camp…

"But I don't _wanna---!!!_" Skrimir was at the end of his rope. He tried futilely to get Lethe to go with Ranulf, but in the end had to take hold of a nearby tent flap just to avoid getting yanked by the collar of his vest.

* * *

**Greil Mercenary Area**

Mist had just finished helping Rhys with the last of the injured laguz. She rested upon a rock watching over the training area, her eyes just to happen upon the two tigers fighting in a blaze of blue and pale purple. She saw them finish across from each other, shifting back to their laguz forms, giving her a start.

They shook hands and went different ways. Mordecai went over to where Lethe was, asking about something. Kyza, on the other hand, walked off toward the supply tent, probably to get more food or a vulnerary, the way he looked; there were a couple of decent scratches on his arms, thanks to a few mistakes.

Mist had been carrying a small Aid Staff, a mini-version of Heal with a small white pearl at the top. It would, on the other hand, glow a soft pink when activated, and according to myths, was only used by clerics; no priest could wield it, but they had an equivalent in the form of a Balm staff, a mini-version of Restore with a small emerald as the head that would glow a softer green. (1.)

"Kyza, you're hurt! Here, I'll fix it!" She yelled, running down the hill towards Kyza, who was at the bottom of said hill. Unfortunately…

"Ah!" Mist fell mid-way down the slope, heading straight for the ground, or so it seemed. She closed her eyes as she waited for impact.

Fortunately, that impact never came. However, one thing did happen.

"MIST!" Kyza rushed and caught the lass in his arms. Her body hit him like a brick, square in the chest. He crashed into a sitting position, Mist on top of him. The both of them had dark crimson filling their faces before sitting down next to each other on the hill. They were silent for a few moments.

"You have a few cuts on your arm… I have an Aid staff… I could fix it, you know…" Mist sputtered. She didn't like being in this situation.

"Umm… sure." Kyza replied blankly. He didn't mind so much of staves as other laguz, but he still didn't like some of them that looked more like clubs. Mist's staff didn't look that bad, though, small as it was.

Mist focused her power into the staff, the head glowing a pink color reminding Kyza of Lyre's choice of clothing.

The wounds healed up nicely; even the clothes mended. Kyza didn't notice this, however; he was staring at the small staff. Mist waved her hand in front of Kyza, finding him in the trance.

"Hello… Kyza? Kyza!? Tellius calling Kyza!" Mist practically yelled at him. She poked at his nose. He finally snapped out of it, wondering what was going on.

"AH." The tiger was dazed for a few moments, finally returning to the earth. He then looked at Mist with a modest "Thanks."

"You're welcome… but don't space out like that on the battlefield!" Mist warned. Kyza blushed hard at this, being the usually stoic man he was.

"Umm…right." He replied.

Mist figured it might as well be a good time as any to know the tiger, being they had no _other_ place to go…

A few moments passed between the two before they started conversing.

"So… I noticed you and Lyre are usually together…" Mist started.

"Yes. Why?" Kyza asked.

"Well… it might be just me, but you seem… different around Lyre than you do with others, is all." Mist stuttered.

"Hmm… well, I'm not en…entirely sure why but something about her … it…it irks me. Maybe it's her attitude, or that she looks at Ranulf like he's some sort of… I'm not sure. I feel like I have to put her back in line. But, now that she has Kezhda, it seems… like I've lost something." Kyza said.

"Oh." Mist replied.

"Ah, but don't mind me…" Kyza said.

Mist spotted Boyd and Gatrie drunk amongst the people coming out of the mess hall. She sighed as they passed out, both drunk off their… Y'know.

"Don't tell me… *sigh* I'm serious, they shouldn't get drunk after each time they win a battle. It makes me wonder if he's worth his weight sometimes." Mist said.

"Eh, I'm sure he's worth it, if you're able to deal with… well, that." Kyza pointed toward where Boyd was trying to do something unsuitable for small children (according to Kyza), putting his hands over both his and Mist's eyes. Mist looked between Kyza's fingers, but also found Boyd's act unsuitable for small children, and decided to look _at _Kyza's fingers, not between them.

"I guess so. But he's so _annoying_ sometimes. I mean, yesterday, I said I was reading a romance novel, and he burst out laughing like some idiot! AGH!" Mist said angrily, as Kyza lifted his hand off her eyes.

"Hmm… I suppose he's just trying to keep his reputation, but I don't think wanting to read some romance isn't all that bad. Personally I find novels entertaining, even if most laguz can't stand to read books." Kyza said.

"Oh! Have you read _Arches of Time_?" Mist asked.

"You mean where that girl um… Melanie falls into a hole and winds up in another universe?" Kyza replied.

"Yeah! That one! It was so cool! I loved how that when she went back, her father was back and she had like, two new siblings!" Mist squeed. Yes, squeed.

"I know, right? Hah…" Kyza said as he stretched.

"MIST!!!" Mia yelled to her friend.

"I'm coming!" Mist hollered back. She got up and said a quick farewell to Kyza before running off to Mia.

Kyza felt his heart jump a beat as Mist ran off.

_'What is this feeling???'_

* * *

**LATER**

Kyza decided to enter the mess hall, since it was almost dinnertime. Scanning the room for an open seat (since it _was_ mid-meal), he found one at a lonely table in the corner. Getting the meal of potatoes, herb meat and some water (as was the usual meal for the trip), he sat at the small table he picked out earlier.

He scanned the room again and found many of the people, beorc and laguz alike, sitting in couples of boys and girls, like usual. And, like usual, he was in the corner, alone.

Like he always was.

Ever since he was little, he was ostracized from the other laguz children. He'd look out of the garden gate at his family's villa near the castle. The children of the orphanage would go by and look into the garden seeing a young tiger boy and girl peering back at them. When he looked at them, they looked away like they saw a ghost… Why? Why did they fear him? Why did they fear… her???

* * *

**KYZA'S MEMORY**

"Now, Kyza, be a good dear and watch your baby sister Kylie, okay?" Kyza's mother asked. "I have a meeting at the palace with a few of the Gallian Dukes for a few hours, but then I'll be right back." She transformed and sprinted out of the garden after giving young Kyza a hug and kissing little Kylie goodbye.

He looked at little Kylie. Her eyes were so big for someone so small. Big, purple eyes; just like her brother's. He got lost in her eyes until…

"Ow, Kylie! That hurt!!" Kyza exclaimed at his little sister, who was pulling his hair and trying to chew on it. Kylie giggled slightly before yawning and falling asleep against the thirty-five-year-old's chest. She looked so peaceful.

* * *

**KYZA'S MEMORY PART TWO**

"Big Brother!!!" Kylie, now thirty-five, ran into the arms of her older brother. She still held those wide, amethyst eyes her heritage was known for. "Look!"

"Ah, that is a nice stone you have there." He held it up to her face. "See? It matches the color of your eyes."

Kylie hugged Kyza, who had grown almost two feet in the last thirty years. He scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled her, she giggling back in a high-pitched squeal.

* * *

**KYZA'S MEMORIES PART THREE**

"…So… I guess you're… leaving?" Kylie asked, now around the age of sixty, looked up at her brother's gaze. Seeing his little sister look so forlorn, Kyza couldn't help but try to comfort her.

"It will only be for a short time. I promise. I'll come back every now and then as well, so don't fret over me, alright Kylie?" Kyza asked.

"Oh…Okay… Umm…" Kylie stuttered. "Big Brother???" she asked. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Don't… don't die… promise?"

Kyza nodded his head and kissed the top of hers. "I promise."

* * *

**KYZA'S MEMORIES PART FOUR**

"Give it BAAAAACK!!!" Kylie squealed. Her favorite tabby was in the hands of Donagh, the so-called "Ruffian" of the laguz children. He was known for his shaggy, messy brown-blonde hair and his ruthless picking-on of the weak.

"HA! You want your _dolly?_" Donagh taunted. Suddenly… WHAM! Donagh let go of the tabby as he flew a good few feet from the gate. A tall pale-haired boy stood in his place.

"Don't you DARE hurt. My. Sister. EVER." Kyza said in his darkest tones. If Donagh looked, he would've seen eyes cold enough to kill.

"Kylie. Here's your tabby." Kyza said as he handed Kylie her tabby through the gate's bars. Donagh ran off into the neck of the woods near the merchant district's house, and never saw Kyza and Kylie's house again, as far as Kyza knew.

* * *

**MESS HALL**

'_Kylie…' _Kyza thought as more memories flew by._ 'She's probably worried sick. I hope she's okay… I should write a letter…'_

"Lieutenant Kyza! I have a letter for you." A cat laguz brought him a small scroll with somewhat-scribbly writing upon it. Kyza removed the yellow ribbon-like tassel from the middle and opened it to find a small note.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I need to meet you inside the forest next to camp. It will be on the edge of the west side, near the hills. Meet me there as soon as possible, and if you can, come alone. This is private information._

_An Informant_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_An informant? This doesn't make sense. Why would there be someone I need to contact? I didn't send for a contact… maybe it's Ranulf plotting something? No… he'd just tell me at some time or another.' _Kyza thought. _'That doesn't explain this ribbon… I've seen this before… but… where???'_

"Oh, ahem. Thank you." Kyza stated.

"Good. I'll see you again if there another letter for ya. Bye." The cat said.

'_Might as well look into this.' _

* * *

**TENTS**

Kyza looked at tent after tent, trying to find if someone had used the ribbon; it looked like a girl had it. Apparently no one had it. _'Hmm… I guess no one's short a ribbon. Time to go to the west side, I guess.'_

* * *

**???**

"Mmph… he should be here by now… I wonder what's taking him so long… might as well try making another bouquet. Maybe he likes flowers?" She thought.

* * *

**TENTS**

"*Growl*… *sigh*… Mordecai guesses that I won't have a lover next to me this year either… And Mordecai shouldn't have asked Devdan for Modern lessons…" Mordecai said. He felt sad that he didn't have anyone for the Festival of Jubal… and that his speech shouldn't have been taught by a now-unknown performer.

Meanwhile, in another tent…

"Finally… that's the last of the paperwork. For today. AGH." A bang on her makeshift desk was heard. Her long hair was loose, not in the usual braid to which people were accustomed. She filed away the inventory into a small chest filled with papers and found a small flyer on the top. She set the files on the ground and picked the leaflet up.

"Jubal Festival on Friday! All couples welcome! (Singles too!)"

"Hmm…" She sighed thoughtfully. _'This'll be the fourth year without him. We used to go to so many of the Jubals… I guess I could go and supervise. Ha. Soren would flat-out despise any holiday ideas, no matter the occasion. Hmm… maybe I can help with the decorations…' _The red lady thought to herself.

* * *

**WEST CAMP**

"Well, this is the place. Wonder where that 'informant' is…" Kyza thought to himself. It was nearing evening, almost time for the festival to begin their preparations.

Poke. Poke poke poke.

"Hmm?" Kyza turned around and saw…

"Umm… h-hi… Kyza…" Mist stuttered. She had her hands behind her, and it just so happened that one of the tassels in her hair was missing.

"Oh, Mist. Hello." Kyza looked blank. Why was Mist here? Surely she didn't…

"I guess you received the note? I have something to ask of you." She said.

"Yes, I did. I believe this belongs to you?" Kyza handed Mist the tassel.

"Oh! That's where my ribbon went… hahaha…" Mist put the ribbon back in her hair as she tried to conceal her blush.

"So… umm…about the thing you needed?" Kyza responded hesitantly.

"Ah yes. Well, I can't say I know how to say this, but… w-would you like to… umm… go to the Festival of Jubal with me?" she blushed a fierce red that matched a cherry skin.

'_No way. Just, there's no way something like this could happen.'_ Kyza's eyes widened a bit. "U-Umm…" _'Why!? Why am I freezing up like this!? _Agh_!'_

"Oh… I see… w-well…" Mist started tearing up. _'Why can't I find someone to talk to and not be critized? Wh-why…Why?'_

Kyza had no idea what to do. Then Kylie popped into his mind.

"_Big brudder!!! Pwease play tea party with me?! Pweeeease?"_

Kyza couldn't believe his mind just remembered that. But, it was just what he needed to find his right answer. He bent down towards Mist and told her what he thought she needed to hear. "Mist…"

"Y-yes?"

"I'd love to."

Kyza was thanked by a tight hug around his neck. Mist got twirled around once before being put down.

"Thanks, Kyza~!" Mist gave Kyza one last thing: a cheek kiss and a small flower bracer. This made Kyza and Mist blush to a dark red and laugh. Thankfully no one was around to see it… or was there?

"_Why that two-timin' tiger! I'll get him for this!!!"_

* * *

…I guess you can tell what's going to happen in the next chapter, then. :D Let's see if you can tell the next pairing… kinda obvious though… if you squint. XD

I like that this gets the most hits. BUT! I want to know YOUR input on this. AND. If you want to tell me of a fanon/crack pairing that doesn't include the characters (by name) so far, then by all means either PM me or leave a review by pressing that big white button at the bottom. I'll do some stuff at the Daein and Crimean Camp too, but note this is for **new** and _interesting_ pairings. So, there will probably be a few… awkward ones, shall we say?

-_- Took me all summer to write fics… sigh… then again, I guess school inspires me or something. That and band. :D Yayz. I am now a section leader of my Saxophone Legion. (LOL) Now to get to the next chapter of some fic… see ya then!


End file.
